


imagine (a world like that)

by sweetpea73



Series: chensoo shorts [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cops, Crushes, Drug Abuse, Emergency situations, First Responders!Au, M/M, Mild Language, alluding to sex, emt, mental health, mentions of child abuse, paramedics, tags are just for warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpea73/pseuds/sweetpea73
Summary: “I’m sure it won’t be that bad.”As soon as the words left Jongdae’s lips, they both knew they had been cursed. Goddamn the EMS Gods and their sadistic ways.





	imagine (a world like that)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! welcome to another chensoo :)
> 
> Preface, the tags about mental health/child abuse/drug abuse/emergency situations are as warning for the calls that the characters go to, but they do not get into a lot of detail. Just putting this here for forewarning. 
> 
> just a tidbit, I am an EMT and am pursuing the medical field, but these scenarios don't necessarily reflect my experiences in the field. This is just a fictional story with fictional characters/scenarios/places. Have I seen some shit? yup, but things could have definitely been worse.
> 
> Also has depictions of EMTs, paramedics, police, and firefighter stereotypes - take those with a grain of salt! 
> 
> title from Ariana Grande "imagine". Inspired from my 00's rock playlist.
> 
> ENJOY! <3

_“¬ – Lakewood Ambulance standby for dispatch.”_

The partners give each other a look from across the table, each dropping their half-eaten sandwiches from their hands. Sehun wraps his stethoscope around his neck and slips his steel toe boots on without lacing them. Jongdae at least has the decency to pop a mint in his mouth before he grabs his neon yellow jacket. 

The siren wails within the walls of the garage. The dispatchers announcement over the speakers is drowned out by the wails, but the team picks up the information on their personal radios as they enter the ambulance cab. Sehun has already started the truck and announced their acknowledgment. 

Jongdae is typing the address into Google Maps on his phone. The other hand is on the top of the cab, bracing himself when they bounce on every pothole. “Shoreline Condos? I feel like we’ve been there recently.”

“Yeah, that guy with the gangrene toes.” 

Jongdae scrunches his nose. “I was trying to forget that. Thanks a bunch.”

“You asked.”

Sehun turns down the road with a wide birth, shifting them to the right edge of their seats. The high-speed ambulance runs down the streets of the city, siren wailing and lights flashing bright. Down the street towards the lake, there’s a police car stationed at the base of the condominium. Jongdae jumps out with his blue bag with reflective tape and a stethoscope tangled through the straps. The paramedic approaches 12B and raps his knuckles on the inner white door. 

“Hello? Medic is here.” 

Jongdae waits alongside the edge of the door frame for a response. Out of the corner of his eye, Sehun already has the stretcher laid open for a transport. The two partners hear a soft acknowledgement through the thick door and proceed in the small apartment. 

In the corner of the room is an older man sitting on the edge of his lounge chair. He has a nasal cannula, supplying some direct oxygen through his nose. The officer is knelt in front of the old man, intently taking notes. 

Jongdae approaches with a gentle smile and sets his blue bag down next to the officer. 

“Good to see you again, Officer Do.”

The young officer chokes on his sentence as he’s met with Jongdae at the same level. His hand has stopped scribbling in his notepad. With a blink, the officer resets with a neutral affect. Cool and collected – a straight out of the academy kind of cop. 

“Got anything for me?”

Kyungsoo looks down at his notes. “Uh, yes. This is Walter, and he says he’s having some difficulty breathing.”

Jongdae turns toward the patient, but he swears he sees the officer visibly exhale a held breath.

“Hi Walter. My name is Jongdae, I’m the paramedic. My partner at the stretcher is Sehun. What’s going on today?”

All is done in an orderly fashion. Walter has COPD and hasn’t been taking his prescribed inhaler. His wife is flustered and making phone calls in the kitchen while the crew gently guides Walter to the stretcher. They wrap him up in blanket and brace for the chilly air. Walter’s face adorns a face mask for high flow oxygen. Before Jongdae climbs into the ambulance, the officer is nipping at his tail. 

“I’ve got a list of medications for you here. Plus the insurance card. The wife insisted we take it.” Kyungsoo has a nice blush – perhaps a bit of windburn from the chilly air – and it’s dusty pink on his cheeks. Jongdae can’t help but linger just a littler longer to see him turn tomato red.

“Thank you.” Jongdae plucks the paper from the officers shaky hands. Just as he’s about to shut the door to the back of the ambulance, he gives a wide toothy smile. “Always a pleasure.”

Jongdae doesn’t get to relish in the satisfaction of watching Kyungsoo turn red because it’s damn cold outside, but he still feels that satisfying warmth in his chest. With the ambulance doors shut, Jongdae shucks off Walter’s blanket and applies stickers to his chest with gloved hands. 

“I’m going to look at your heart here, Walter,” Jongdae informs, all the while carefully positioning each lead. Jongdae’s EKG has always been finicky – he hopes the company might loosen their grip on the budget for new equipment this quarter. It’s not like he’s been trying for the past six months. His supervisor looks like he wants to wring his neck every time he brings it up. “I just need you to hold still and not talk, okay?”

Walter quietly stares into the white ceiling of the ambulance, glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. He’s a little flush from the blasting warm air. Jongdae feels sweat dripping down the side of his face as he patiently waits for the strip of paper. He tears off the printed paper for a quick interpretation. It comes as inconclusive for any heart arrhythmias. 

“Okay, good to go!”

It’s a quick trip to the hospital. The nurses on staff are all in between lunches, but most are pleasant during the hour. Walter is set in the back wing of the ER, and a nurse takes down Jongdae’s report. Jongdae gives Walter a warm goodbye before returning to the ambulance. Sehun has already stripped the stretcher of its bedding and sanitized it. 

Jongdae turns to wipe down his monitor while Sehun buckles all the seatbelts on the stretcher. 

“How’s your boyfriend?”

Jongdae’s lips automatically quirk. “Stop spreading rumors.”

“I don’t know. You guys are awfully flirty.”

Jongdae turns back to the blonde EMT, who is now lifting the stretcher into the ambulance. Jongdae perks up a brow. “You know the drill – everyone teases the newbie. Kyungsoo is no exception.”

Sehun turns back with the most composed face. “Kyungsoo? Nah, I’m talking about Walter.”

Jongdae presses his tongue into his cheek with a breathy unexpected laugh. The EMT turns back to the front cab and automatically hides in the driver’s seat. Jongdae slowly makes his way over the passenger seat, still shaking his head from the dupe. 

“Did he like it when you touched his chest?” Sehun teases with his face finally breaking into the tiniest smile. Jongdae doesn’t back away from the challenge. 

“He actually asked for your number. I told him your hourly fee.”

Sehun hums with admiration. “The man has good taste.”

Sehun finally turns over the engine and heads them straight to base to finish their sandwiches. 

 

-

 

_“- Lakewood Ambulance standby for dispatch. 113 Winnow Street, Kitzen Kitchen for one-car MVA with possible fluids. Standby location is Cornell parking lot.”_

“Lakewood Car 10 on air, en route to standby location,” Jongdae transmits with a yawn as he climbs into the cab. Sehun is driving again with a wrap in one hand and coffee in the other. His neon jacket is also stuffed with chips and candies. Jongdae gives him a once over at the EMT who now sports brown locks. Sehun’s hair color changes with the seasons – spring being the most mundane and muted.

“Got enough snacks to feed the cavalry?”

Sehun isn’t fazed – he never really is. “Last standby I was on, we were there for an hour before the firefighters let us in.”

“I’m sure it won’t be that bad.” 

As soon as the words left Jongdae’s lips, they both knew they had been cursed. Goddamn the EMS Gods and their sadistic ways. He should have known better being a paramedic of 3 years. An hour and a half later of sitting at standby and the sun is just starting to rise. Jongdae’s phone is nearly dead and the charging cord is nearly split at the end, yet another thing that’s on the growing list of needed replacements. Jongdae’s coffee has gone cold in his Styrofoam cup. 

The scene down the hill is definitely not what dispatch had described it as. One car motor vehicle accident? More like delivery truck turnover with gasoline and vegetable oil leaking all over the street. The truck driver was walking around, but with the leaking fluids, the paramedic can’t even step foot on scene. There are at least four firetrucks on scene with a Hazmat team on the way. Jongdae is sick of staring at the scene through the binoculars and rests his eyes for a moment.

Sehun gently nudges Jongdae with a bag of Takis. Jongdae declines with a sigh. 

“Shut up.” 

“I didn’t say anything.”

“You did with your face. I know you have a smug smile, prick.” Jongdae huffs, eyes still closed. “You were right.”

“Golly gee, it must be my birthday.” Sehun happily munches on his snacks. Their radios have some chatter about the scene just downhill, but it’s pretty useless. The driver just wants to get out of there, and none of the kitchen staff have come in yet. No injuries, therefore, there should be no ambulance on scene. Yet, here they are, stuck in a parking lot waiting for a signal to come closer for evaluation. 

Just as the sun starts to peek between the buildings (and subsequently right in Jongdae’s eyes), there’s a distant ringing looping over and over. Only then does the radio start to crackle with chatter.

_“- Lakewood Engine 4 to dispatch. Fire alarms going off at location 113 Winnow with suspected gas stove fire. Additional crew needed.”_

“-Roger.”

Jongdae gapes. “Are you shitting me?”

Immediately Sehun scrambles for the binoculars and starts to laugh lowly. It’s the kind of laugh that’s sad and in disbelief. “Well, would you look at that. Firefighters putting out an actual fire.”

Jongdae smacks the EMT until he relents the binoculars. Sure enough, there’s smoke billowing from an upper window and a flash of orange in another. 

Jongdae hears a blip of a siren next to the ambulance and looks down to see the police SUV pulled up alongside them. Jongdae can’t help but smile. Kyungsoo is driving, motioning Jongdae to roll down his window. 

The not-so-newbie has styled hair swept up from his face and a thinner face. There’s a faint blush on his cheeks, but now a nervous smile sprouts at the sight of a familiar face.

“Mind if we join the misery?” Kyungsoo throws. Jongdae leans out his window. 

“You stuck over here too?” And the officer nods affirmatively. Jongdae sighs, making a long face. “How long do you think it’ll take to wrap up?”

Kyungsoo winces, bracing himself. “Maybe another half-hour? Especially with a new fire involved.”

“God damnit.” Jongdae hits the back of his head on the headrest. 

“Yeah, apparently a kitchen staff came in through a side door despite there being four firetrucks outside. He went to go light a gas stove, and now there’s a kitchen fire.”

“You know, it would go a lot faster if we helped them out. I know how to use the hose,” a low voice from the passenger side of the police SUV says with excitement. Sehun snorts at the retort. Jongdae can’t really see through the tinted windows, but he’s sure that it’s Kyungsoo’s new partner and he’s sure Kyungsoo is going to chew out his ass. 

Kyungsoo whips his head in the interior. “For the last time Chanyeol, you’re an officer not a fireman.”

“Kyungsoo – tell me you aren’t bored here doing jack shit. They actually get to put out something dangerous. I get to sit here with a parking ticket pad.”

Jongdae knows he’s giving his partner a hard stare. A little bemused smile creeps on the paramedics face. “Chanyeol, you’ve got a gun.”

“True.” Chanyeol falls silent for a while. “Well, at least we’re not as bad as them. They’re just a big taxi.”

Jongdae scoffs at the thumb jabbed in their direction, but it’s Sehun that bends across Jongdae’s body to respond. He points through Kyungsoo with a stern finger, and Kyungsoo’s eyes widen. “Tell that to me when your momma is choking.”

Jongdae can’t help but snort a laugh, and he’s giving encouraging back slaps to Sehun as he tears through Chanyeol. There are insults being thrown over the paramedic, and at one point Chanyeol attempts to poke his head out from Kyungsoo’s window. The look on Kyungsoo’s face was priceless – a flash of disgust and murder. 

“I’m stretching my legs,” Jongdae says between laughs, and sure enough officer Do is right on his heels once outside. Sehun and Chanyeol are still having a screaming match in the background, and Jongdae can’t help but chuckle. 

“Those kids sure do like a pissing match.” Jongdae grins, slipping his hands into his pockets. He’s at the edge of the parking lot near the barricade watching the fireman scramble to get more room for incoming trucks.

Kyungsoo stands next to him. He adjusts his portable radio. He stands just a millimeter higher than Jongdae, but that’s because his boots have a platform. “Chanyeol just likes the attention. And he’s a wanna-be firefighter.”

Jongdae smirks, cheekily biting, “Aren’t all cops?”

“Nah. Some of us actually like our jobs.” Kyungsoo sticks his hands inside his pockets too. Jongdae immediately eyes his utility belt – each pocket probably filled with something that could hurt him. All Jongdae has on him is a pair of trauma shears and a pocket knife. When Kyungsoo stands like this in the middle of a parking lot, Jongdae wouldn’t mess with him.

But knowing there’s a blushing soft newbie next to him makes Jongdae want to push at his buttons so bad. 

“Do you guys have body cams yet?” Jongdae asks, intentionally directing his eyes toward Kyungsoo’s chest. The black best he wears only accentuates his tiny waist. 

“Yeah, it’s built into the vest now.”

Before Kyungsoo points to it, Jongdae gets a lot closer to inspect. He squints at the black vest. “Where is it? Is it on?”

“It’s always on,” Kyungsoo says lowly with a stare that could only be as a warning. Kyungsoo gestures at the middle of his chest. Jongdae crouches down a little to inspect, but he senses Kyungsoo’s weariness when the officer steps back.

“Cool. Although I’m sure it picks up on a lot of other things.” Jongdae eyes the officers cheeks as they heat up. Kyungsoo’s lips are dry and he’s trying hard to look away. Jongdae just smirks. “I’m sure it’s fine if everyone is professional during the shift, right?”

Jongdae swears Kyungsoo sounds breathless. “Yeah.”

Jongdae has to reel himself back in. He turns back to the ambulance and SUV and twists his lips. “Is Chanyeol going to get written up? You know.”

Jongdae gestures to the center of his chest and Kyungsoo gives a rare smirk. 

“He’s said worse.”

Jongdae nods with disbelief written in his twisted lips. There’s chatter on both of their radios from the fire captain down below. Something about evacuating the building. 

“Oh, looks like they should be done,” Jongdae says absentmindedly, and for the second time today he wishes he hadn’t opened his mouth.

Immediately, a loud crashing boom resonates from the kitchen. Down below, Jongdae can see a lot of firemen standing in full gear with a Hazmat team ready to roll out. Puffs of grey smoke fume within the one-story kitchen. There’s a commotion down below, and the bickering from the two in the cars ceases immediately. 

“Looks like we’re going to be here all day.” Kyungsoo reports back onto his radio for any updates and additional crew needed. Jongdae turns back to Sehun.

“Go make sure we’ve got enough non-rebreathers and oxygen tanks, just in case!” Jongdae then sighs, which Kyungsoo immediately perks a brow to. The paramedic whines, “Why do I even open my mouth?”

 

-

 

It’s now been a year and a half of being on the same calls. Jongdae always lights up when Kyungsoo is on scene before him. The officer has grown since his newbie days – both figuratively and the literal sense. And, despite not being the newest newbie, the medic still likes to tease the officer. Kyungsoo is perfect for button pushing, teetering close to the line while having professional conduct. Most other medical professionals have a rivalry with the cops, as if one team is better than the other. Jongdae doesn’t like to think that way. He thinks everyone is fair game for his teasing, no matter the side.

Most people don’t mess with Kyungsoo the way Jongdae can. The officer has a no-bullshit tolerance that is unchallengeable. Even someone as talkative Chanyeol can’t etch away at Kyungsoo’s stone look. The fact that the officer has grown broader has amplified his tough vibe. His shoulders are broader, and his biceps stretch his sleeves. Yet somehow Jongdae manages to worm underneath the new muscle and make Kyungsoo bashful. 

Most notably was a recent call they had together. Unconscious in the middle of a parking lot, possible overdose.

“Classy,” Jongdae quips as Sehun pulls up to the scene. “There must be something in the parking lot that screams: do heroin!”

Jongdae grabs his blue bag and immediately sets out to the scene. The police arrived just seconds before them, and in first at the drivers side of the pick up truck is Kyungsoo. The officer rubs at the mans sternum, which elicits no response. The female officer is on the other side with two nasal sprays inserted. Kyungsoo returns to rubbing the sternum and calling out with some force. Before Jongdae can get any closer, Kyungsoo is thrown back suddenly, and the man is upright in his seat with a forceful scream. 

“Shit,” Jongdae mutters as he slows his steps to the hostile scene. Kyungsoo and two other officers pin the guy back down in his seat. They somehow manage to hand cuff him without beating him. Jongdae can only know the kind of restraint these officers have. 

As Jongdae gets closer, the scene is revealed to him. The man is screaming, slurring his words. The other officers try to calm him down and get more information out of him. Kyungsoo is off to the side with his head faced away. He’s talking on his radio, so Jongdae carries on closer to the patient. 

Jongdae adorns light blue gloves on and immediately sets up some oxygen. He turns to an officer, “What’s the guys name?”

“Kevin.”

“Hey Kevin,” Jongdae starts, as the man with shaggy hair tilts in his direction. His eyes are sluggish to respond, and his eyelids are sagged tiredly. “Alright bud, we’ve got to get you to the hospital.”

“I’m fine,” he says with a slur and rests his head on his car seat. 

“No, you’re not fine. You overdosed and weren’t breathing. That’s really bad, Kevin,” Jongdae insists. “Now let’s get you walking over to the stretcher, okay? We’ll get you comfy inside the ambulance.”

Surprisingly, the man seems a lot calmer once Jongdae starts to talk to him. He cooperates, shrugging off the sluggishness as he swings his legs onto the ground. As soon as he stands, Jongdae starts to sweat. The man is at least a head taller than him. The other officers get a good grip on him as he slowly walks over to the stretcher that Sehun has prepared. The man barely fits on the stretcher, but those skinny limbs fit just enough. 

Jongdae waves at Sehun. “Hey, give me a second. Just load him into the ambulance, but don’t take the cuffs off yet.”

Sehun nods, and two officers follow him into loading the patient into the ambulance. Kyungsoo is heading towards the ambulance and Jongdae catches up to him. Up close, Jongdae notices the bruising on the officers left cheek. 

“Hey,” Kyungsoo grunts, obviously still full of adrenaline after the altercation. “He was unresponsive when we got here, gave him 1 full dose of Narcan. He started waking up. I asked him his name and if he had heroin on him. He said he doesn’t do drugs. I said he did. He said he must have sat on them, because he doesn’t do drugs, and then he socked me.”

“I guess he wasn’t too happy that you didn’t believe him. I mean that’s a pretty wild accusation,” Jongdae sarcastically comments. He intently looks at the cheek. “Can I?”

Kyungsoo looks a little apprehensive. “You don’t have to. I’m not your patient.”

Jongdae tilts his head and hardens his stare. “Come on. I’m a medic, I can’t help it. Just let me do my job?”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. He softens a little. “Fine.”

With a gloved hand, Jongdae gently brushes at the officers cheek. Kyungsoo winces a little at the pressure, especially since it’s close to the eye. Otherwise, no scrapes. “Well, no stitches for you. You want an ice pack though?”

The light blue gloved hand lingers a little on Kyungsoo’s cheek. Jongdae can physically feel the heat of the blush reaching through. Kyungsoo doesn’t back away from it though. “It’s okay. I think you’ve done enough.”

The smile he gives Jongdae has the medic soaring, like he’s floating on the clouds. Under any other circumstances, he would definitely carry this officer away, but he’s on the job. Kyungsoo is a dutiful officer at heart, and Jongdae loves his job.

This interaction would send red flags to every HR department, but it’s so hard not to get involved with those on the job. Emotions are high, lives are at stake, and Jongdae has seen many people at their lowest. It’s hard not to care about those that are beside him. Interacting with Kyungsoo is a joy that Jongdae looks forward to, and a little bit of highlight in this misery business doesn’t hurt. 

“Hey, you two, kiss when you get home!” Sehun shouts from the ambulance, which Jongdae immediately chuckles at. He’s only surprised when he hears Kyungsoo chuckling too. Their eyes meet awkwardly, and they depart with short words between them. 

As Jongdae steps into the ambulance, Kevin is still lethargic as he was in his vehicle. The officers and Sehun wait for Jongdae’s command.

The paramedic sits on the bench seat and stares directly at the patient. 

“Kevin, listen to me right now. You assaulting a police officer has got me a little worried that this ride up to the hospital won’t be smooth.”

Kevin shifts uncomfortably with his hands bound behind him. “I didn’t – I didn’t mean to. I –“

“Now, listen to me. I’m not an officer. I’m a medic, okay? I’m here to help you, just like they are here to help you.” Jongdae gestures to the two officers standing over him, each waiting for a reaction. “It is a federal crime to assault an officer or medical professional. While that officer might not press charges, I will not hesitate to if you come after me. Do you understand?”

Kevin visibly deflates in the stretcher and nods. “Yes, sir.”

“Are you going to give me any trouble?”

It’s dead quiet in the ambulance. All eyes are on the patient who is pale and sweaty. The oxygen mask is temporarily displaced. “No, sir.”

“Good, now sit up so they can uncuff you,” Jongdae says. He gestures for the officers to unlock the handcuffs, and they exit upon retrieval. When the back of the ambulance holds just the EMT and medic, Jongdae finally relaxes and gets to work. After initial vitals, Sehun starts heading for the hospital.

“So, how much heroin did you use today?” Jongdae asks as he’s laying out his supplies for an IV drip. He looks to the patients arm and notices the track marks.  
He’s got his eyes closed. “I don’t know, I sat on it.”

“Really? You sat on it? That’s your story. That’s the story you’re going to tell the nurse?” Jongdae persists. It really is unbelievable what people tell themselves is a good lie. “Come on, Kevin. I’m not the cops. I’m here to help you.”

Kevin groans, “I don’t do heroin. That shit is bad for you.”

Jongdae squints as he places the 4 lead on the patients body. “And yet the miracle drug that got you breathing again only works if someone overdosed on an opioid. Last time I checked, heroin is a big ‘ol opioid. Funny how that worked.” 

“Yeah.” Kevin tosses his head, making his long-matted hair go into his face. He slurs his words, “Ugh, I don’t know. I bought a bag for $15. It was a good bag, and I just did it all. I normally just do a whole bag, no problem.”

“Except today you stopped breathing.”

Kevin gurgles a laugh, “Yeah. That’s bad.”

 

 

-

 

 

Another day, another medical call. They’re dispatched to a medical alert activation – usually a bracelet or necklace someone would wear. Jongdae has gone to many false alarms, many of which were just an elderly person mistaking their button for a remote. 

Along with Sehun, Jongdae also has Wendy as an observer. She’s going to school and also trying to obtain an EMT license. She’s rode along many times before with Jongdae and Sehun, and she is very bright and her caregiving is phenomenal. 

They approach the house and navigate it until they find Officer Do speaking quietly to the elderly woman in her kitchen. Wendy introduces herself and the other partners, all the while Sehun sets up the stair chair in the corner of the room. 

Kyungsoo rises and meets Jongdae’s eyes. He has a pink scar near his right eye from an altercation several months ago. When Jongdae heard the news, he involuntarily felt a fire in his gut. 

The officer speaks softly, “Ms. Cruz here said she’s been having spasming back pain and shortness of breath.”

“Hi Ms. Cruz. I’m Jongdae, the paramedic. What’s your first name?” Jongdae kneels to her eye level. She has big brown eyes that glow behind her bottle cap glasses. Her hair is a silver and her caramel skin is admonished with a fair amount of wrinkles. 

“Selena.”

“Now, Selena, I know it’s impolite to ask a woman her age.” Jongdae sprouts a grin when she starts to giggle. He can see Kyungsoo’s blush very faint against his skin. “And I’ll need your birthdate.”

She’s so mirthful despite being short of breath. “I’m 88, born October 28 in 1930.”

“No kidding. You don’t look a day over 50,” Jongdae compliments, which gets her to giggle more. “Is it alright if we take some vitals on you?”

“Oh, of course dear.” She grins, giving away her arm to Wendy. She takes a blood pressure, pulse, measures oxygen intake, and even does a blood glucose check within a couple of minutes. Jongdae listens to her lungs and hears some audible crackling upon exhale. 

“Sehun, do you want to help Ms. Cruz into the stair chair?” Jongdae suggests, and the older woman perks at the sight of the young man. 

“Oh my. I’m just blessed to have such fine young men help me,” she swoons. Sehun pleasantly guides her up, along with the help of Jongdae and Kyungsoo. “You’re easy on the eyes.”

Jongdae laughs, “Don’t boost his ego.”

“You can grab onto my arms if you need to,” Sehun instructs. 

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” she hums as she grabs onto Sehun’s upper arms. With the three helping her, they slowly pivot their way down to the stair chair and wrap her in a sheet. The elderly woman is belted in place and put on some oxygen.

“Alright Ms. Cruz, we’re going to pick you up on this chair. The only thing I ask you to do is to not reach out. You can give yourself a big hug,” Jongdae instructs. He looks to Sehun and they coordinate their lifts. Kyungsoo stands behind Sehun, guiding him down the stairs with a hand on his back. Ms. Cruz is light, so it is an easy lift. 

 

Before they lift her onto the stretcher and into the ambulance, the patient thanks Kyungsoo over and over again. He melts at her praise, as if his own mother was pinching his cheeks. Wendy climbs into the ambulance in the back and assists Jongdae. Jongdae gives a final wave to the officer and they leave for the hospital.

The return from the trip, and the rest of the day is relatively quiet. Jongdae works on his charts, carefully detailing each intervention he gave. They can be very tedious with a lot of checked boxes and drop-down menus, but it has come a lot easier to Jongdae over the years. But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t like it. The paperwork is the literal devil. 

Jongdae has his feet propped up on another chair as he works on the chart at the desk space in HQ. The familiar tone of ‘Take on Me’ sings through the nook he’s working on. Jongdae detaches his phone from his belt and peers at the unfamiliar number. Jongdae tilts his head, contemplating for a second (and also tapping his foot to the rhythm) before connecting the call.

“Hello, this is Jongdae.”

“… Hi, um, Jongdae. It’s Kyungsoo, from the PD.”

Jongdae’s heart flutters at the familiar voice. He’s known Kyungsoo for two years now, and not once had an exchange of numbers come up. It’s mostly circumstantial though. If EMS needs anything from the police department, they can get it through the dispatch. Plus, on scene, it’s a little impolite to ask for a number. Sure, Jongdae has stalked a Kyungsoo’s Facebook account and photos. He’s seen a kitchen, a thousand food photos, and family reunions through the screen of his phone. Jongdae has fantasized entering that fantastic apartment many nights.

Jongdae grins and cradles the phone closer. “Hey, how’s it going?”

“Not bad, and you?”

“Same old.” Jongdae wishes he could hold in his excitement, but he feels his cheeks already hurt from smiling too hard. “So, what’s up?”

“Uh, well, I was just calling with an update for a call we had together.”

Just business. “Oh, sure.”

“Remember that domestic call about 3 months ago? It was in the Shoprite parking lot.” Jongdae remembers it. The guy ended up puking everywhere. He was bloody from his ex-wife’s manicure. The woman claimed injury and wanted an evaluation. It ended up being a bitch-session for 20 minutes on the way to the hospital. “I guess the woman wants to sue the PD for arresting her unlawfully, since she claims self-defense for her concealed weapon. I’m just giving you a heads up since her pain in the ass attorney will probably bring someone to testify from you guys.”

“Great,” Jongdae drawls.

“Yeah, I know. Sorry to be the bearer of bad news,” Kyungsoo sighs on the other end. “But, yeah … that’s it.”

“What? No: ‘how was your day’?” Jongdae grins as he hears Kyungsoo scramble at the other end, but Jongdae is already laughing.

“Well, um,” Kyungsoo is stumbling over his words. He’s hesitant in everything, toeing onto unexplored territory. “How’s your shift going?”

“Great! I’m glad you asked.” Jongdae grins, and he eyes his run form on his laptop. It is half-way done. “Just doing the chart for this last one we had. That lady was cute.”

And Kyungsoo does this little pleased noise through the phone that Jongdae smiles at. “She seemed to like us, I think.”

“Are you kidding? She was all over you and Sehun. I couldn’t even compete. She already had her heart set,” Jongdae teases. “But everything else is good. I get off at 6.”

“Oh, good.” 

Jongdae waits for another beat of silence, waiting for Kyungsoo to stew again. 

“I -”

“Hey – ”

Kyungsoo breathes, “You first.”

Jongdae bites his lip. He’s drawing circles on his thigh. “Oh, I was just wondering if you were doing anything after your shift?”

“Oh, um.” He pauses, and the tension is tight in Jongdae’s stomach. “I’m on until 7. What were you thinking?”

“Drinks at Shommey’s? I’ve heard they’ve got good crafts. Or the classics, if that’s what you’re into.”

Jongdae feels his face get hot and his throat tighten. He doesn’t remember a time where he’s been so nervous about hanging out. He shouldn’t be nervous. Kyungsoo is a cop. Jongdae is a paramedic. They are comrades. Nothing to complicate it, especially not over a beer after work.

“Sure. Does 8 work?”

“That’s perfect.”

“Great.” Jongdae can hear the smile behind the officers voice. It’s big, stretching across his cheeks, revealing his teeth. His eyes crinkle just a bit, but his glasses enlarge them anyway. “See you then. Have a good rest of your shift.”

“Thanks, you too.” Jongdae ends the call and just stares at his phone in disbelief. He was going out with Kyungsoo in a non-work place for a non-work occasion. He shouldn’t make a scene about it.

Cue the obligatory “making a scene” scene.

The paramedic barges through the common room in a mad fury, flush with embarrassment. In the common room, Sehun’s feet are propped up as he watches Live: PD, and Wendy is on her laptop with a notebook sprawled out. 

“Who the fuck gave my number to Do?” Jongdae strains, eyes directed mostly on Sehun. Sehun idly turns around, used to Jongdae’s whiney complaints.

“Why are you looking at me?” Sehun clicks his tongue. Wendy doesn’t even glance up from her notes. 

Jongdae marches over and flicks Sehun in the head. “I know you did something you little shit. Going on ruining it.”

Sehun squints. “Now why would I ruin it when you’re already fucking it up perfectly fine yourself? I’m not getting involved in your weird flirt tricks with Kyungsoo. No. Thank. You.” 

Sehun turns back in his chair to watch the show. Jongdae looks over to Wendy and his stomach sinks. “Wendy, you didn’t betray me, did you? It’s okay if you did. Just tell me the truth gently so you don’t hear my heart break.”

Wendy doesn’t look up from her computer, still reading. “I didn’t give him your number.”

“Oh thank God,” Jongdae breathes. He side eyes Sehun again. “But it’s still unanswered.”

Sehun unceremoniously raises a middle finger to his partner. Wendy’s sigh is quiet but pronounced in the tense air. 

“Maybe he got it from a dispatcher? Or Chanyeol? Or literally any nurse at the ED,” Wendy sounds disgusted as she tallies each suspect. “Anyone in emergency services knows you’ve been flirting with him. You’re not as subtle as you think.”

Jongdae gapes, waiting for anyone to pipe in, but no one comes to his defense. Wendy simply shrugs indifferently. Maybe Sehun’s brattiness has been rubbing off on her. 

“Well damn. Okay,” Jongdae huffs. He feels his face get hotter, and he swears it’s from anger and definitely not embarrassment. “I’m going to finish my chart then.”

“And go find a pickup line that Kyungsoo might actually fall for!” Sehun shouts on Jongdae’s way out. Jongdae returns a middle finger in Sehun fashion.

 

The night is a little uncomfortable. It’s warm outside, yet Jongdae still wears a black sweatshirt. His clothes are dirty and he’s sure that it’s too soon for Kyungsoo to see his bare chest. The bar is packed tonight with some college reunion filling the tables. The guitar sings into the crowd over speakers and the bass line thumps along enthusiastically. 

Jongdae gets a tiny table and arrives early to grab a drink and settle his nerves. Vodka tonic, easy and clean. A couple more of these bad boys and Jongdae might forget how terrible his one-liners are. 

Kyungsoo is there 8pm sharp looking casual in jeans and black frames on his face. His smile is small and his lips find the nearest glass of Heineken. The night is casual, which Jongdae finds to be comforting. They just sit and chat, and drink to their hearts desire. 

Jongdae is really hopeful. Kyungsoo gets it. Everything about Jongdae’s job – the real emergencies and the panic that ensures – Kyungsoo gets it. He’s right in the fire (not literally, that would be the firefighters). Talking to someone that understands that anxiety just feels right.

Jongdae gets braver in the night with some honey whiskey shooters, and he feels his tongue get looser. His vision gets into this hazy filter, and he swears he sees Kyungsoo fiddle with his fingers nervously. 

“Hey. Good work today.” 

Jongdae smiles and nudges the other, hopeful to break the nervous tension. They’ve talked for a while, more than they’ve ever done before, yet Kyungsoo still looks concentrated and careful. Jongdae likes that chase, that hard-to-get personalities. He likes worming his way underneath those careful attitudes with his disarming charm. That’s why he’s a damn good paramedic.

“Just today?”

Oh, and the curveball that Kyungsoo throws short-circuits Jongdae’s already half-friend brain. That sardonic tone with a cute clever smile is enough for Jongdae to dive in.

“Cheers,” Jongdae brings up a shooter, and Kyungsoo clinks his own shot glass. The whiskey doesn’t burn as hotly as fire whiskey does, and Jongdae hums at the mellow taste. Kyungsoo winces slightly but laughs as Jongdae closes his eyes. 

“Hey, stay awake,” Kyungsoo’s laugh is a low rumble. He nudges Jongdae’s arm, and the medic blinks again. Kyungsoo’s cute visage smiles before him, his lip in between his teeth. “Did you drive here?”

Jongdae shakes his head but stops when the room starts to spin. “No, I took a Lyft.”

“Let me get you one then.”

Kyungsoo is on his phone, attention directed away from Jongdae. Disappointment fills Jongdae’s stomach. He slumps forward and tries to catch Kyungsoo’s attention with the biggest pout he can muster. Kyungsoo still types away at his phone.

Jongdae starts to whine, and the officer finally has a face splitting smile. “What?”

“I don’t wanna go home. We’re having fun.”

Kyungsoo blinks. “Jongdae, we’ve been talking for 3 hours. I think we’ve exhausted all topics and ourselves.”

“Okay, next time then.”

Kyungsoo’s expression is priceless, a sudden realization at Jongdae’s tactics. Jongdae can feel his smirk in his cheek, lips tingly. Kyungsoo snorts. “That was pretty smooth.”

“Damn right it was,” Jongdae mumbles into the table. “Enough for you to come back.”

Kyungsoo still feels like the newbie Jongdae has grown to love, still nervous and cute. His smile is still in disbelief. All Jongdae knows is that his heart is warm in the evening and his bedroom ceiling spins the next morning.

 

 

-

 

 

4 years on calls together, and the two are inseparable. 

“Can you pass me the binoculars? I need to see when your booty call will get his ass kicked down the stairs,” Sehun says between bites of his burger as they stage across the street from a possible domestic dispute.

Jongdae scrunches his nose. “Booty call? Do and I aren’t like that.”

“You’re messing around with a cop – it’s basically self-torture.”

“I don’t see you stepping up to the plate.”

Sehun laughs, food stuffed in his cheeks. He swallows. “You wish you could afford me.”

Jongdae eyes the EMT. “Yeah, ramen noodles and an iPhone 6.”

“Better than your boyfriends Android.”

Jongdae begrudgingly hands over the binoculars with a sigh. Sehun smirks and wastes a breath, “See? That wasn’t so hard.”

It’s another standby with yet another domestic dispute. Jongdae knew Kyungsoo was already on scene – his radio code updated the situation on the scanner. Jongdae can already see it now – Kyungsoo putting on his no-bullshit face with the guy who beat the shit out of his wife (or husband - Jongdae is pretty progressive when it comes to domestics). 

“So, have you seen his place yet?”

Jongdae laughs at his shamelessness, “I am not talking about my love life with you.”

Sehun passes the French fries and Jongdae can’t resist. 

“Come on. I’ve dealt with the horrible flirting tactics for years. I need updates, I’m too invested into this. It’s like you’ve teased me with a season revival after 2 years wait.”

“That’s oddly specific.” Jongdae glares. The paramedic looks to the dirty floor of the cab. “I haven’t seen his place yet.”

“Seriously?” Sehun looks away from the binoculars to eye the paramedic. Jongdae shrugs. “You guys taking your time with this … or?”

“I don’t know what we’re doing. We just get together. We’ve gone for drinks a lot. He drove me around in his Mustang too.” 

Jongdae bites at the inside of his cheeks. He remembers that trip. Kyungsoo’s eyes were focused on the road and his mouth was curved in a smile as he toured around the city. He grew up here – Jongdae moved here to get the job. There was this glisten to the officers eyes, memories warming them. His arms were tight in his shirt as he rested one on the clutch. The air in the car was filtered and hot, and Jongdae felt tight and flustered in his jeans. As soon as Kyungsoo parked near the beach, Jongdae wanted to be all over him. But, of course, a passerby recognized the officer and ruined any chance.

“But we’re busy with work. It’s hard to coordinate.”

“You guys just need to go for it, or let it die.” Sehun throws his wrappers into the trash they’ve collected. “No point in leading him on if you’ve only gone as far as an extended drinking buddy.”

“We’ve kissed!” Jongdae exclaims with mild panic. Sehun’s grin spreads.

“Details?”

“Well, it was a couple of times.” Wince. “And he kissed first.” Eyebrow raised. “Shut up, I was drunk.”

“Drunk kisses don’t count.”

Jongdae’s face suddenly gets hot. Sehun leans closer, inspecting. He gasps, “Wait, have you actually done anything sober?”

Jongdae knows his face is beet red, and he can’t help himself. He crumples in his seat and mutters, “Well, he was sober when he was driving me around.”

“But you weren’t.”

Jongdae sucks in his lips, immediately guilty. Sehun groans with frustration. “What’s going on, dude?”

“I don’t know! I don’t know,” Jongdae whines terribly, frustrated and embarrassed. “It’s just … I like him. He’s really sweet.”

“Then don’t fuck it up.” Sehun stares right at him and Jongdae’s nerves are on fire. They could be brothers by the way that they bicker, and Sehun never faulters. He’s a very straightforward guy and anyone can tell by the boldness of his gaze. He’s still working on a softer side. “Or let it go. Whatever you do, just don’t half-ass it.”

_“-Lakewood Ambulance? PD is coming out, you can move closer.”_

“-Roger.”

Sehun pulls forward to the complex to meet the police SUVs. The two watch as several officers file out of the second story family home with some men and women apprehended, but none with obvious injury. Jongdae’s stomach drops when he spots the familiar officer holding a child’s hand as he walks them down the stairs. Kyungsoo’s blue gloves are smeared with a dark substance as he gently guides the child down toward the ambulance. Jongdae’s stomach is now in knots with anxiety in his chest.

The two partners jump out of their cab to meet them. Jongdae can’t help but keep his eyes on Kyungsoo, who avoids eye contact. 

“Her name is Ally, and she’s 6.” Kyungsoo crouches down to the young girls level. He gives her a soft smile and instructs with a hushed tone. “Ally, can you go with the paramedic and EMT? They are my friends and they won’t hurt you. They’ll take you to a hospital.”

Sehun is with the child immediately, giving the girl a gentle smile and an outstretched gloved hand. She easily takes it on the promise of a stuffed animal. As she walks past, Jongdae notes the tear streaks down her cheeks and the burn mark on her right forearm. Jongdae nods for Sehun and continues to stay by Kyungsoo’s side as he gives a report.

“We got a call about a domestic dispute originally between a boyfriend and girlfriend. When we got there, Ally was locked in the bathroom and crying. The mom and step-father were in a screaming match. They were fighting over whose turn it was to clean Ally’s vomit. According to the mother, she’s been vomiting for a couple of days.”

“And they didn’t take her to the hospital?”

“She said they don’t have insurance.” Kyungsoo looks to his notepad. “But I’ve already called CPS to look into it. You saw the burns on her arms?”

Jongdae nods sadly and then looks to Kyungsoo’s gloves. “Whose blood is that? Is that the girls?”

“No,” Kyungsoo huffs a sad laugh. He looks over to the cruiser where a man in handcuffs is being searched. He’s got dried blood around his mouth and nose. “That would be the step-fathers.”

The medic searches the officers face, scanning up from the tightly closed lips, the faint scar on his cheek, darkness circling his eyes, and the barely visible reflection of himself in the lenses of Kyungsoo’s glasses. Jongdae balances himself from the balls of his feet to his heels, shuffling in his spot. Kyungsoo tilts his head, trying to catch Jongdae at a different angle with narrowed eyes. Even though he’s still just a hair taller (only because of the shoes!), he still bends to look up to the medic.

“Something on your mind?”

Jongdae shakes his head and turns back to the ambulance. “It’s nothing. We’ll take care of the girl. Thanks for your help, Do.”

The medic catches Kyungsoo’s tight lips drawn downward and it twists Jongdae’s already upset stomach. But he can’t dwell on it any longer. He sits in his chair and introduces himself to the young girl. Sehun has already given her the stuffed giraffe, one with huge plastic eyes.

“Ally, does it hurt anywhere?” Jongdae snaps on a pair of blue gloves and gently does a secondary assessment on her. Ally nods with a pout and sniffles.

“I want to make sure it’s okay.”

Ally whines and then starts to sob. She curls on the stretcher and squeezes the giraffe tightly. Sehun has already done an assessment inside, but Jongdae has more extensive equipment. Sehun sits beside Ally and speaks softly to her, encouraging her. 

“Can Mr. Giraffe touch where you’re hurting?” Sehun whispers. Ally cries die down, and the two wait patiently until the girl finally unravels herself. She takes the giraffe and places it on her stomach. 

“Ally, has your mommy or daddy ever hurt you?” Jongdae asks gently as she allows him to touch her head. Jongdae feels a couple of odd bumps on the back of her head and Sehun inspects her face with concern. They hear sniffles and some more cries. 

She nods and whispers, “Mommy and daddy says the hurt goes away if they say sorry.”

Jongdae crouches down to her level and looks to her tear-filled brown eyes. He grabs a tissue and begins to gently wipe at his eyes as she sobs. 

“It’s okay,” Jongdae whispers. “We’re going to get you to the hospital and get your tummy better, okay? And your mommy and daddy won’t yell at you.”

“Promise?” she croaks sadly. She snuggles back into her giraffe. The medic pats her head gently.

“I promise.” Jongdae flickers his eyes to Sehun, who is tightening his jaw. “Let’s go before we do something stupid.”

“Got it.”

 

 

It’s a couple days later when it finally hits Jongdae. The paramedic shrugs off his backpack into his car and rustles for his phone in his pocket. His fingers are already at Kyungsoo’s name, and before he knows it, he’s pressing his phone up to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Hey.”

“Hi.” His breath through the phone is familiar and predictable. “You just getting off your shift?”

“Yeah.”

“You okay?”

Jongdae braces himself against the frame of his car. His mouth forms a grimace and he tries his hardest to not breathe, but it comes out as a shudder. “Jongdae?”

“Can I come over and see you?” He strains out through a tight throat. His forehead is dug into the frame and sweat runs down the back of his neck. 

“Of course. Do you need me to pick you up?”

Jongdae kicks at the gravel underneath him. “No, I have my car.”

“Okay. I’ll text you the address. See you soon.”

 

The drive isn’t very far from the station. It’s a small apartment complex in the downtown area with red bricks and a small garden of white lilies out front. As Jongdae leaves his car, locking it, a figure steps out from the second story. The familiar silhouette waves Jongdae over, and the medic hurries into his arms. Kyungsoo gladly accepts the warm hug in his shorts and t-shirt. The stickiness of the summer air makes Jongdae sweat through his change of clothes, but he needs this. 

Kyungsoo pats his head, smoothing the hair as he gently guides Jongdae inside. “Come on. You need a drink?”

“More like 10,” Jongdae huffs as he toes off his shoes and pads through the unit. It’s nice, clean and simple – much like Kyungsoo. They enter the living area which is connected to a small kitchen unit. Kyungsoo is already at the fridge with two cans of beer in his hands. He cracks both of them open as Jongdae stalks up to him. Jongdae presses Kyungsoo back into the fridge with his hands on Kyungsoo’s hips. There is a fire – maybe anger or desire, he can’t tell – that makes Jongdae feel crazy.

Kyungsoo looks caught off guard, especially when Jongdae closes the distance. It’s desperate and needy, unlike they’re normal kisses. The kiss is long and dowses the fire that was lit in Jongdae’s chest. There’s a whirlwind going through Jongdae’s head when he presses closer, but most of it feels like a blur. When he breaks the kiss, they both are a little breathless. Kyungsoo musters a quirky smile with confusion in his upturned brows. He’s still holding both beers, one in each hand. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Jongdae grabs the outstretched beer and settles back to the couch. Kyungsoo stands in the archway between the two half-rooms, shoulder leaned on the cream-colored walls. He crosses his legs, muscular shins covered in sparse dark hair. Jongdae inspects him more, this new laidback version, and sneers.

“You’ve got weird fucking toes.” Jongdae guzzles down the lite beer. Kyungsoo actually laughs out loud and smiles widely. His tired, squinted eyes have something dreamy about them, or maybe Jongdae is just imaging things. 

“Why are you standing there? Come here,” Jongdae beckons. Kyungsoo places the beer down on the coffee table before Jongdae and returns with a coffee cup in his hands. He folds one leg underneath himself and sits beside Jongdae on his couch. He sips from the coffee cup. 

“The beer is for you.”

“Thanks,” Jongdae chimes. He sips from it and savors the bitter bubbles. He leans away from the couch and fiddles with the lining of his shorts. He shakes his head and breathes a sigh. “Sorry. Thanks for the beer.”

As Jongdae readies to leave from nerves, his wrist is caught in Kyungsoo’s strong hand. Jongdae searches Kyungsoo’s smile. “Hey, stay a while? You called me. Which, might I point out, by your own definition, makes you a ‘fucking lame-o’.”

Jongdae is still upright, caught between feelings and nerves he can’t quite express. He masks it with a laugh, “Yeah, I know.”

He allows Kyungsoo to pull him back down. He finishes his beer and curls back into the couch. Thoughts of the day pass through his head, and he unintentionally closes his hands into fists. He knows Kyungsoo is watching him passively. 

“Did, um … did that little girls parents get booked?” Jongdae asks. 

“Yeah. They’re spending some time in jail with bail. Court date will be set tomorrow.” Kyungsoo sips from his mug. “CPS contacted the biological uncle. Her father is also in jail for a drug bust and doesn’t have custody.”

“They hurt her,” Jongdae says sadly. “She had a lot of tenderness on her head. I did a follow up. Turns out she had subdural hematomas – that’s blood getting trapped between the tissues of the brain and skull. It causes vomiting or even seizures.”

Jongdae can’t look at Kyungsoo, especially with rage building in his stomach. His stomach is in knots thinking about it, but he can’t help it. He won’t let it eat him. 

“She said they hurt her but apologized. But she was sick and they couldn’t take her to the fucking hospital. Instead they were screaming at each other while she could have fucking died.”

That’s when the tears start to well in his eyes. He starts to sniffle and swallow them back. He feels a warm hand on his back that scratches down his spine with just the right amount of pressure. Jongdae finally leans into Kyungsoo’s chest and clenches his teeth.

“That’s fucking sick. How could they do that to their kid?” 

Kyungsoo kisses the top of his head. “They’re away from her, hopefully forever. The uncle is looking into custody.”

Jongdae presses his face deeper into Kyungsoo’s grey t-shirt, now wet with some stray tears. He whispers, “I’m sorry. I just needed to get that off of my chest.”

“You don’t have to apologize. I get it.” Kyungsoo runs his fingers down Jongdae’s back again, scratching him gently. “You must have so much internalized.”

Jongdae huffs, “You’re telling me. I bet you’ve seen some shit.”

“Yeah, but I feel a lot better when you come on scene.” Kyungsoo scratches into Jongdae’s neck and scalp, and the medic sigh comfortably in his chest. It sends pleasure-filled tingles down his nerves. “You know, I never told you this, but you were the only medic that treated me nicely. You actually knew my name. All the others were stuck up.”

Kyungsoo kisses his head again. 

“And you always look like you’re in control. It made me a lot more confident seeing you.”

Panic sets in Jongdae’s heart and he’s squeezing at his palms. His breath is short – and shit, he’s crying now. He turns more into Kyungsoo and wraps his arms as much as he can in this awkward position. Kyungsoo does the same, large hands rubbing at Jongdae’s tired muscles. 

All Jongdae can think about is how bad he feels about himself. He doubted this. He thought this wouldn’t work – he deliberately kept Kyungsoo at a distance. And yet here he was, holding him as the medic works through his own pain. 

“I’m sorry.” Jongdae repeats over and over in Kyungsoo’s chest. “Shit, I’m so sorry. I want this to work. I want us to work.”

“Me too. I don’t just let anyone leave snot on my shirt, you know,” Kyungsoo says lightheartedly. 

 

 

-

 

“-dispatch, this is Medic 8 requesting Helistar for immediate extrication. Male patient fell from 15+ feet from roof with two open femur fractures and headache.”

_“-request accepted. ETA 10 minutes out. Give exact location for touchdown.”_

“- open field, farm at 50 Colten Dr.”

_“-Roger.”_

Jongdae looks back down at the patient and steadies himself when Sehun moves the ambulance back down the road to the field on the mans property. Both of his legs are splinted. He has two tourniquets tight on his upper thigh, which has finally stopped the bleeding. Jongdae has given him fentanyl through an IO but is doing well for a double fracture. 

“Hey Dan, we’ve got the helicopter coming in a bit. How’s the pain, still 10/10?”

The man looks up at him groggily and give shim a goody smile. For someone with two fractures, he’s looking as good as any day. “Feeling like a 5 after those meds, doc.”

“Good to hear, bud.”

The helicopter comes in within the next couple of minutes, landing in the middle of the field. The flight paramedic and nurse come into the ambulance with their own equipment. Jongdae gives them the basic report and interventions while Sehun assists. They do their own assessment and transfer the patient on their own machines and stretcher. 

Soon, Dan is helped into the helicopter. Everyone clears the way as the helicopter starts up again. The blades of grass wave against the propellers. Jongdae stands back near the police escort, which included Kyungsoo and Chanyeol, of course. 

Chanyeol and Sehun are taking pictures of the helicopter lifting in the air, both arguing about getting a better shot. Jongdae occupies space next to Kyungsoo. They watch the helicopter together with their hands in their pockets. Jongdae’s hair swoops into his eyes, but Kyungsoo’s stays perfect in place, save for a few stray pieces. Jongdae wonders if he should steal some of his pomade next time. 

“Is he going to be okay?” Kyungsoo leans on the ambulance, lights flashing against his glasses.

“Yeah, he’ll be okay. As long as he isn’t bleeding out, but double femur fracture is pretty rough.”

Jongdae fiddles with his pocket and pulls out his phone. He snaps a quick pic at the sky with the helicopter. Kyungsoo starts to laugh and nudges the other. 

“What? Helicopters are cool.” 

“You’re starting to act like them,” Kyungsoo stage-whispers over the helicopter, eyes toward the two idiots in the field. “It’s cute.”

Jongdae cites his lip, acting shy as he nudges at the officer. “Sap.”

Five years into this on-and-off flirtatious games they’ve gotten themselves into and Jongdae can still swoon after the newbie that caught his heart. Their love is simple – light teasing on the job and the main course when they get home. 

Yeah, that’s right. Home (well, just a bigger apartment). With a cat. 

“We need more food for Oscar. I can go get it while you make dinner?” Jongdae asks, standing a distance away to look more professional. He hooks his thumbs into his own belt loops. Kyungsoo’s lips crack a smile. 

“You just want to skip trying to make something yourself tonight,” Kyungsoo teases, challenging the other. “You just need to get over that fear. It’s not like you can burn spaghetti again.”

Jongdae whines, “If there’s anyone who can, it’s definitely me.”

The medic pouts, pursing his lips. He notices Kyungsoo’s eyes immediately dart to them and linger a little too long. Jongdae grins. He’s ready to push buttons and boundaries. The line is right there and it’s thin. 

Jongdae looks through his lashes and inches a hand close to Kyungsoo’s arm. He distracts him with words, “But you were always the better cook. I can’t compare. Remember that Bolognese? To die for – ”

“Jongdae, stop.”

He tilts his head playfully. “Come on.”

“Don’t,” Kyungsoo warns again, trying his best to be professional in the field. Jongdae won’t cross the line, but he’ll get a breath away from it. “If you touch me, I’m going to do something that will get both of us fired.”

Jongdae pulls back, smile curled mischievously. “Hmm, unemployment isn’t sexy.”

“Guys, guys! Make sure to like my Instagram video I just posted. It’s such a good shot,” Chanyeol screams from the field, giddy and excited. “It’s already got 200 likes and was reposted by the FireMedic account.”

Sehun sneaks up from behind them, that rascal, and whispers, “Like my Instagram video of a cop wanna-be-firefighter taking a video of a medic helicopter with commentary from yours truly.”

Jongdae and Kyungsoo look to each other before silently waiting for Sehun. The EMT rolls his eyes and sighs. “Fine. I’ll buy you coffee if you don’t like Chanyeol’s.”

“Done.”

 

 

Later in the evening, Jongdae finally arrives home with cat food. He lifts the bag to their apartment, toeing his shoes off as he enters. The smell of food wafts through the air, something herby. Kyungsoo sets the table up for two, and Oscar’s dish is on the floor. The orange tabby weaves between their legs as they share a brief kiss. Jongdae pours Oscar a cup of food and settles to their pasta dinner. 

Across the table, Kyungsoo is looking at him a certain way. It’s his way of flirting – an odd concept that Jongdae is still getting familiar with. Whenever Jongdae flirted openly with Kyungsoo, the other shied away but accepted it with a bashful blush. Kyungsoo’s flirts are deliberate and rare. He’s a romancer at heart, and Jongdae accepts them by playing along.

For instance, this dinner is too romantic for a casual Thursday night. There’s red wine set out and handmade dinner rolls. Kyungsoo spritz a cologne that Jongdae loves. Kyungsoo has work tomorrow, and he is stickler for a good nights rest. But the coy look Kyungsoo is giving him makes him squirm with excitement.

“Got anymore surprises for tonight?” Jongdae smiles between sips of wine.

Kyungsoo doesn’t falter. “Had something in mind?”

“Would you like it if I treated you?” Jongdae counters, teasing Kyungsoo by dragging his foot against the officers bare calf. Kyungsoo doesn’t budge. 

“I would like that,” Kyungsoo smiles and the tiniest blush is on the tops of his cheeks. He adjusts his glasses cutely. 

“Do Kyungsoo, on a school night?” Jongdae teases and kisses him on the cheek. “I can work with that. Need to be in bed by 9?”

“Sure, but I don’t need to be asleep until 11.”

Jongdae’s mouth goes dry, especially since he wasn’t expecting it from Kyungsoo’s shy demeanor. He’s quite the actor, fully committing to this play. 

“Don’t worry. My ass will knock you out, guaranteed.” Jongdae’s grin widens, especially when Kyungsoo gets up from the table very flustered. His pants are tented, and the teasing doesn’t stop. “That’s something I’d like to ride.”

“Stop,” Kyungsoo breathes, pressing him for a kiss. It’s slow and simmers a while. Jongdae feels hands on his jawline, and his naturally find their way to Kyungsoo’s hips. The officer wipes at Jongdae’s seam, unravelling him slowly. They dance this way, kissing nice and slow in a romantic sway. Jongdae brings a few quick steps, kissing with a fire. It’s warm and a tempo just right for them. 

“Just imagine it: Me on top of you, riding you into our new sheets,” Jongdae whispers into his ear, just moments from biting his ear. “And waking up the next day a new man, making me breakfast and calling out of work.”

“I don’t need to, already did.”

Jongdae pulls away, suspicious of it. When Kyungsoo doesn’t budge, he breaks out with a laugh. “God, I love you.”

“Love you too.”

His smile is radiant, still a little shy, but a dreamy kind of gaze. Jongdae’s heart rate skyrockets, and he swears he hears his monitor start to shrill. Kyungsoo gets it. He gets this crazy life, and he gets Jongdae more than anyone has. They can work with this.

**Author's Note:**

> *Sehun eating constantly is a mood.
> 
> TY for reading! <3


End file.
